The Coolest Parents Ever
by Unknown-Bliss
Summary: Established Shules FutureFic The day had finally come. Bring Your Parent to School Day. And Shawn and Juliet would not disappoint. Just a fluffy family fic. Nothing serious.


**SHAZAM! First Psych fic! I've recently become obsessed with the show, and who'd have thunk that I'd be writing a future-Shules story? Not me, that's for certain! Sure, I like the pairing enough, but not rabidly so. Anyways, this idea came to me whilst perusing some of the other fics. I'm not used to these character, and this is a bit different than what I usually do, so give me a break, please. Anyways, read on! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Bring Your Parent To School Day… It sure brought back memories. Shawn let out a small, contented sigh. He remembered when he was young. His Uncle Jack. His father. Had it really been so long ago? He cast a glance to the back seat of the car to his little blonde beauty. Adrienne was bouncing up and down in her seat, threatening to fall right out of her seat belt. Her pigtails jumped right along with her.

"Jules," Shawn said, turning to his wife. She was driving, fully focused on the road. "Did you feed out daughter something extra sugary this morning?"

Julie gave him a look that said, _this is_ your_ fault, you know_.

"Juliet, don't be the pool toy that gets stuck in the filter!" Shawn laughed, grinning. Juliet rolled her eyes, returning them to the road. She had a small smile on her face, nonetheless.

Shawn turned around again. "Honey, if you don't calm down, you'll be all tuckered out before we even get to school!"

"But I'm so excited!" the five-year-old replied. She was clutching her bright pink backpack in front of her. Shawn always wondered about those backpacks. They were so small. And adorable. Was he this cute when he was her age? Of course he was.

Shawn shook his head, returning his attention to his daughter. "I know," Shawn's tone turned serious, "but if you jump around any more, I think you might go through the roof!"

"OH NO!" Adrienne gasped, settling down. Shawn reached back and ruffled her hair, letting her know he was joking. She began moving in her seat again, soon resuming her bubbly bouncing.

"Don't worry," Juliet chuckled, ever the mature one. "We're almost there."

**

* * *

**

Juliet and Shawn were sitting next to each other. They were crammed between two other students' parents on tiny chairs that were made for kindergarteners. They waited patiently for their turn. Shawn's mind began to drift. He wondered about the chairs and if they could even support his weight.

_I'd like to see Gus in one of these chairs,_ he thought. _That'd be funny._

"And now," Ms. Cross, the young, energetic teacher piped up, breaking Shawn from his reverie, "Adrienne has a special treat. Both of her parents came in today! Kids, welcome Shawn and Juliet Spencer!"

The kids cheered and clapped enthusiastically, not yet tired of sitting around and listening to people talk. Adrienne ran to the front of the room to meet with her parents. She was beaming, a grin crossing from one side of her face to the other.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" she cried dramatically. A hush fell over the entranced kindergarteners.

Juliet eyed Shawn. He knew what she was thinking. _She gets this from you_. He also knew that was one of the things she loved most. Even at such a young age, Adrienne had a charming presence that no one could ignore. She got that from her father. From her mother, she got her blonde hair and her spunky attitude. She knew how to command attention from anyone and everyone.

"I give you, my parents!" Adrienne grabbed Juliet's hand first. "This is my mommy," she rambled excitedly. "She's a DETECTIVE! Like a super police! Except cooler!" The class 'ooh'ed. Adrienne continued, "She catches bad guys all the time with my Uncle Lassie! She's got a shiny badge! She can be like, 'Freeze,' and the bad guys get all scared! She's cooler than Val Kilmer!" Although she probably had no idea who Val Kilmer was, she'd heard her father drop his name plenty of times.

Adrienne then reached out for her Shawn's hand. "This is my daddy. He works with the Santa Barbara Police Department with my mommy. And guess what?" she asked the class, building the suspense. Shawn chuckled. "He's a puh-sychic!" she cried. Shawn heard Juliet giggle. Their daughter was brilliant, but she had yet to master the pronunciation of many words, 'psychic' being one of them. Bojengles was another one.

"My dad says those aren't real!" a boy shouted out from his seat.

"I'm not real?" Shawn gasped, turning all attention toward him. "I feel re- wait!" he said dramatically, striking a pose. He placed his hands to his head. "I'm sensing some vibrations. The spirits are talking to me! And they're very chatty!"

Shawn proceeded to awe the class with his 'supernatural' powers. Don't forget to feed your fish! Your crayons are right where you left them! I'm sensing that you're going to have Cheez-its for snack time!

Adrienne had the proudest look on her face throughout his entire performance. Juliet held her daughter close in front of her, a similar expression on her own face.

As the class wrapped up and everyone prepared to depart, kids still came up to the Spencers to probe them with questions. Yes, Mr. Spencer has solved many many crimes. Yes, Mrs. Spencer has handcuffs. Mr. Spencer has, in fact, dealt with ghosts. Of course Mrs. Spencer's caught the Hamburglar.

**

* * *

**

When they returned home, Adrienne ran off to try out the crayons her Uncle Gus got her for her birthday. Before she did, though, she stopped by her parents and said, "You're the coolest parents ever!"

As the girl disappeared into her room, Shawn grabbed Juliet by the waist. "Did you hear that? Coolest parents."

"Ever." Juliet smiled. "We should get mugs made."

"I wonder which one of us is cooler?" Shawn asked mischievously.

"I don't think it's even a question!" Juliet answered, mock-indignant. Her tone quickly changed as she added slyly, "After all, I apprehended the Hamburglar!"

Shawn laughed, giving Juliet a kiss.

**

* * *

**

**Huh. That turned out differently (and longer) than I expected. Okay, I had to deliberate a bit on the issue of the kid. I decided to go with a girl because I think Shawn would be great with a daughter. Adrienne came out of nowhere. I figured this would be several years in the future, of course, but not too long. I guess Juliet would by now know Shawn's a fake and whatnot, but he's still pretending since it'd be illegal and stuff if he revealed himself. Adrienne obviously inherited Shawn's flair for the dramatic. Shawn's still silly, but not as much as before.**


End file.
